Chibi Robin
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Lex Luthor has another one of his brilliant plans. Turn Robin into a child so Batman and the others will only kick his butt some more. I know sounds stupid. Well on Lex's side, it sure is. xD Read and Review Please.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Robin  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Ok this is yet again another fic that I wrote when I was in 7th grade.  
  
0_0 So I am trying to rewrite it.  
  
~~~  
  
Superman and Wonder Woman were sitting at the computer when the trouble alert went off.  
  
"It's Wilcox* (I don't know how to spell Kernel…o.O;)"  
  
Super Man moved behind the Amazon princess, "What can we help you with?"  
  
"The Legion of Doom is attacking the White House."  
  
"We'll be right there." Wonder Womn walked back into the rec room to see Robin playing Super NES. Batman and Aquaman were playing pool against Flash and Green Lantern. "Come on boys. The Legion of Doom is causing problems again."  
  
Robin obeyed and tuned off the TV and followed the others outside.  
  
"We'll meet at the White House."  
  
On the way there Robin slid further into the seat. He listened as Aquaman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Batman talk. He felt so left out. ::They don't even know I'm here.::  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Robin was jolted out of thought, "Huh? Wha?"  
  
"You awake?"  
  
He saw Flash grinning at him. Robin blushed from embarrassment, "Yeah I'm here…"  
  
Once they got there they were met by Lex Luther. "Hello Super Dopes."  
  
Cheetah appeared leaning on Lex's shoulder, "You ready to die?"  
  
"Not really." Robin shrugged, "But if I don't have to see your ugly face any more I might reconsider."  
  
Cheetah fumed, "Why you brat." She lounged at the Boy Wonder knocking him over.  
  
Then the fight started.  
  
One hour later of non stop fighting Robin was thrown against the wall. He slid to the ground dazed.  
  
"ROBIN LOOK OUT!"  
  
Robin thought he heard someone calling his name. He looked around.  
  
Solomon Grundy was making his way over to the boy wonder ready to beat his lights out. "Yo betterah run boy!"  
  
Green Lantern came running in front of Solomon Grundy but he wasn't fast enough. "ROBIN RUN!"  
  
Robin felt some one lift him up by his neck. He squirmed and kicked. But he wasn't strong enough.  
  
Batman heard Green Lantern's shouts and looked over. "Robin! I've got to save him." He started running towards his partner.  
  
Robin couldn't breath, he began to see dots form in his eyes. ::Where's Batman? I was right….:: Robin fainted from loss of air and went limp in Grundy's grip.  
  
Superman threw Bizzaro in the wall then looked over to see what the commotion was. He saw Robin limp in Grundy's grip. He flew over and pulled Robin from Grundy's grip holding him close. "I don't think so Grundy."  
  
"Superman gonna die to."  
  
Superman didn't like the grin on Solomon Grundy's face. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"He mean this." Bizzaro pulled out a piece of green kryptonite.  
  
Superman fell to the ground his arms still around Robin.  
  
Soon all of the Super Friends were either unconscious or trapped.  
  
"Take them to the Hall of Doom."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like?  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Robin By Robin Gurl Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
Sorry about the long update. -_-; ~~  
  
Flash woke up seeing everyone unconscious. "Hey guys wake up."  
  
Robin groaned rolling over away from Flash, "Sleep." Then he noticed where he was, "Wha?"  
  
"I can't believe we were beaten?"  
  
"Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again. Robin are you ok?"  
  
Robin nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
Everyone looked at the Teen Wonder. He shrugged, "Really I'm fine."  
  
Cheetah looked on as their enemies woke up, "Lex let's use Robin for the experiment."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
She nodded playing with her claws, "I want to see how the Super Friends handle this."  
  
That night the Super Friends still hadn't found away out. They had all drifted to sleep. Two figures snuck in, "Lets go ahead and get this over with. Here's the two needles."  
  
One of the figures was the Scare Crow and the other one was the Riddler.  
  
"Remember one syringe at a time."  
  
"Right. Here goes one." The Riddler stuck the first needle in Robin's arm. "And here's the second one."  
  
They both stood there silently waiting for something to happen. Nothing changed, "Well?"  
  
"Maybe it's slow. Come on lets go before they wake up."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
Like REVIEW!! ~~ 


End file.
